Careful What You Wish For
by Fiery And Proud
Summary: Harry wishes that Voldemort had never come into his life. What would happen if his wish came true?
1. You Wish

Chapter One

"I wish none of this had ever happened to me!" Harry screamed, standing, erect, glaring at Dumbledore. The office was in disarray to the extreme. Silver little instruments and gizmos lay in millions of tiny pieces on the floor, causing the carpet to appear to be glittering. Dumbledore's thoughts, once kept in a pensieve, pooled beneath a tipped-over foot rest, past memories swirling in the liquid. Glass panes were shattered, candlesticks overturned, and Fawkes's stand had fallen. Dumbledore sighed, looking over his half-moon spectacles at the teenage boy.

"All right, then. There is a way we can do this." Harry stared at him. He flicked his wand, and a flash of blue light filled the room.

Harry Potter woke up in a strange room. He was tucked under the covers, and he was quite warm. He didn't want to get out of bed. "Morning, Harry!" called a cheery voice. Harry opened his eyes, but his vision was blurred. Sitting up, he reached for his glasses and placed them on his nose, allowing him to see the speaker.

Harry's jaw dropped.

It was his father, James Potter, alive and well.

"Dad?" James grinned at his son.

"Yes?" Harry, shocked and amazed, leapt out of bed and tackled his father in a hug. "Nice to see you, too!" he exclaimed, wondering what was wrong with his son. "Harry, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned. Tears were pouring down his cheeks.

He shook his head, grinning. "Nothing. Just a bad dream, is all. Where's mum?" he asked. James laughed.

"She's downstairs. We've got a surprise for you!"

Harry bounded downstairs and skidded into the kitchen. "Morning, Mum!" he exclaimed, cheerfully.

"Morning, Harry! You got a letter!" Harry was bursting with excitement. But Lily Evans Potter did not walk in. Instead came...

"Mrs. Weasley?" he gasped, dropping the piece of toast he'd picked up. She gave him a funny look.

"She's fine. Her fever reduced this morning. Harry, are you alright?" Harry shook his head, blinking a few times, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

He wasn't.

Before him stood plump Mrs. Weasley, holding out a letter to him. "Mum?" he said, hesitantly.

"Yes, dear...?" Harry jumped up and ran to the bathroom. He gasped at what he saw in the mirror. He had messy black hair, round glasses (which weren't broken), and, rather than bright green eyes, he had big brown eyes.

Pushing up his bangs, Harry saw...

Nothing.

There was no lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. His father was alive and well. But Mrs. Weasley, or whatever her real name was, was his mother. Stepping out of the bathroom, he saw his father and his..."mum" staring at him, looking concerned.

"Um, you said I got a...letter?" Harry asked, hesitantly, breaking the silence.

"Oh, yes!" Molly said, remembering. She handed it to him. "Oh, and where do you want to go today?" she continued, as he broke the seal.

"Go...?" he asked, reading it. It was his letter from Hogwarts.

"Yes, of course, dear. Today's your birthday!"

"My...my birthday?" he stammered.

"Did you forget?" James asked, snickering.

"But-but today's the twenty-fifth of June!" His parents stared at him. "Tha-that's my birthday, isn't it..."

"Harry, dear, are you ill?" Molly asked, feeling his forehead.

"No, I'm fine, Mum. I just had a really weird dream, and it confused me, that's all," Harry muttered. "When can we go to Diagon Alley?" Molly laughed.

"We can go after you've eaten something! You need to eat! You're such a skinny boy!" Harry ate, obediently, and then raced for the door.

"Harry, where are you going?" James called. Harry turned. Both his parents were standing by the fireplace, looking at him, expectantly.

"Oh, right. I forgot..." he muttered. His parents watched him, worryingly. It was clear that they thought their son was going crazy. They Floo-powdered to Diagon Alley, and when Harry tumbled into the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron, a thought occurred.

"Mum, what's Mrs. Weasley's first name?" Harry asked.

"Penny."

"Oh. Are we going to see them today?"

"Yes. Arthur is bringing the twins to get their school supplies." Hallelujah. The twins. Perhaps he could confide in Fred and George. They could help, maybe.

"Ah, speak of the devil. Arthur!" James called.

Arthur Weasley turned, tall, and balding as usual. His clothes, however, were in a better state than before.

But where were the twins...?

"Harry! Did you get accepted at Hogwarts, too?" Harry was nearly strangled by 'the twins.'

"Yes."

"Don't sound so excited!" Parvati teased. Parvati and Padma Patil--Weasley, Harry corrected himself—stood in front of him.

"Sorry, guys, but, uh, I'm having a bit of an off day." Padma reached up and felt his forehead.

"Well, you don't have a fever. Come on, let's go to Florence Fortescue's Ice Cream. That will probably perk you up a bit. Dad?" Mr. Weasley turned to his twin daughters.

"We're going to take Harry to get some ice cream. He's feeling a bit under the weather," Parvati said.

Nodding, Mr. Weasley handed the girls some money, and they dragged Harry off to the ice cream shop.

"Hello, girls. What can I get for you?" The twins grinned up at Mr. Fortescue.

"We need two strawberry peach cones, and a chocolate-peanut butter swirl for Harry. He's feeling off today." Mr. Fortescue grinned down at Harry and disappeared, coming back with their orders.

"Thanks, you guys," Harry said, slurping his ice cream. They walked the street, the girls window shopping, while Harry was deep in thought.

What had happened? He pondered this. He remembered a blue light, but that was all.

Ironic, really, that in Harry's first life, all he could remember was a green light, and in his second, it was a blue light. Of course, Harry didn't remember this fact at all. That morning, when he woke up, he'd remembered everything, and was very confused. But his memory slipped away without him noticing. All he knew was the blue light, and that something was not quite right.

It was like walking into your own bedroom, where you know every single stick of furniture, every single brushstroke of paint, every single tissue in the trashcan--and yet there's a gut feeling in your stomach that's telling you that something is different.

"Harry!" He looked up. It was his mum. "Go into Madame Malkin's and get your robes fitted! Your father and I will be in Flourish and Blotts!" Harry nodded and entered Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions.

"Hogwarts, dearie?" a woman asked, presumably Madame Malkin. Harry nodded. "Stand up on that stool," she instructed. Harry stood on the stool, next to a pale boy with blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"Morning, Potter," the boy drawled. It was Draco Malfoy, whom Harry didn't like at all.

"Morning, Malfoy," he replied.

"How're the twins? They're looking fabulous today," Draco replied, glancing out the window where the twins were looking in. He winked, and they giggled. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I highly suggest you refrain from talking about them like that," Harry warned. Draco smirked.

"Jealous, Potter?"

"Nope. Just playing the part of over-protective brother."

"That would work except for the tiny flaw that you are not their brother."

"No, but I won't have some insufferable git talking about them as if they were a prize, rather than two girls," Harry replied, coolly. Draco smirked at him.

"Sure thing, Potter."

"You're done, dear," Madame Malkin said. Harry stepped off the stool and hurried out, new robes in hand.

"Have a nice chat with Draco?" Parvati asked, giggling. Harry rolled his eyes.

"No, actually, I didn't."

"He is so cute!" Padma added. Harry rolled his eyes again, and the trio entered Flourish and Blotts, finding their parents immediately. Draco followed minutes later.

"Females," Harry muttered, as Draco left the bookshop, one twin on each arm. It would be a long day.


	2. What the heck?

Chapter Two

"Morning, Rigel! Wake up!" Rigel Black gave a groan and buried her face in her pillow. Her brothers drew open the heavy curtains, allowing the blinding sunlight to filter in.

"Fred...George...Go away..." Rigel said, her voice muffled by the pillow. The twins did not relent, however. Identical twins, Fred and George Black sat down on her bed. Both were covered in freckles, had gray eyes, and dark red hair. Rigel, however, was quite the opposite. While the twins had gotten their eyes from their father, Sirius Black, and their hair from their mother, Lily Black, Rigel had done the exact opposite. She had shaggy black hair usually pulled back in a pony-tail, and brilliant green eyes.

But the most curious thing about Rigel Black was the lightning-bolt shaped scar on her forehead. She had had it since she was a baby, and a famous story was behind that scar.

When Rigel Black was a year old, her father had taken the twins out to do some trick-or-treating, a muggle activity their neighborhood participated in every Halloween. Rigel was still learning how to walk, so she had stayed home with her mother to pass out candy.

That night proved to be the night of Lily Black's tragic demise.

For nearly eleven years, an evil wizard bent on taking over the Wizarding world, Lord Voldemort, paid a visit to the Black house. He came and murdered Lily, destroying the house in the process. He turned his wand on baby Rigel, but for some reason, unknown to anyone, the spell backfired, diminishing Voldemort to almost nothing, and leaving a lightning bolt cut on her forehead.

Sirius Black, on seeing the flames from the explosion, ran home, where he found his house destroyed. Upon searching through the rubble, he found Rigel, crying hysterically. When Sirius had laid eyes on the scar, he knew that Voldemort would return for his family, especially his daughter.

Determined to protect her, Sirius Black moved into his parents' old house, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

Ten years after that fateful Halloween night, Rigel was eleven. "Come on, wake up, Rigs! We've got a surprise for you!" Heaving a sigh, Rigel crawled out of bed and shuffled down to the kitchen, still in her pajamas.

"Morning, Rigs!" Sirius Black said, cheerfully, wielding a frying pan. He began to dump sausages onto her plate. "There's an owl waiting for you," he said, nodding at a tawny owl that was perched in the window. Rigel jumped up and hurried to remove the letter. The owl flew off with a hoot, and she broke the wax seal.

Unfolding it, she nearly had a heart attack.

"Dear Miss Black," she squealed. "We are pleased to inform you that you have been ACCEPTED TO HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY!"

She began to leap about, dancing with her brother's broom. "I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm going to Hogwarts!" she chanted, grinning, madly. Her father ushered her to her seat and shoved a plate piled high with eggs, sausages, and bacon under her nose.

Rigel ate ravenously, and her brothers watched in amazement. "Slow down, Rigs! You're going to explode!" Fred exclaimed, but she ignored him. When the last of her eggs were gone, she said, "Can we go to Diagon Alley?" Sirius Black shook his head.

"Let the rest of us eat first," he laughed, "and _then_ we'll go to Diagon Alley." Rigel waited, impatiently, as her brothers and her father ate, and when they were finished, she dragged them to the fireplace.

"Let's _go_ already!" They Floo powdered their way to The Leaky Cauldron, and Rigel tumbled out into the crowded inn/pub.

Immediately, heads turned and stared at Rigel, their eyes wide. Tom, the toothless caretaker, stepped forward with a hushed, "Rigel Black?"

"Um...yes?" she said, trying to sound polite, but wondering why on earth people were staring at her. Then it hit her. Her scar, of course. Instantly, people were crowding around, shaking her hand and introducing themselves excitedly. She smiled and nodded, with a few "hellos" here and there, and then Sirius Black shoved his way through the crowd.

"Yes, yes, thank you very much, but I'm afraid we have to get her school thing," he said, loudly, guiding Rigel to the back of the room, into a back alley. He pulled out his wand, tapped one of the bricks, and a hole appeared, widening quickly, to form the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Rigel was bouncing with excitement as she entered the crowded street.


End file.
